una carta dirigida al Cielo
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Francis se fue...Pero no, no dejará que lo haga. No dejará que se aleje.   FrUK. Algo como secuela a Long November.


_**Disclamer: **El día que vean a Francis besando apasionadamente a Arthur en el anime, sabrán que Axis Powers Hetalia me pertenece… Eso no va a pasar, pero si en mi mente… Pero hasta entonces, es de Himaruya Hidekaz…._

**Pequeño resumen y advertencia: **

Primero que nada, esto es como una "Secuela" a Long November. (Si les gusta el FrUK, primero lean ese Doujinshi, es demasiado bueno… y triste… y bueno… y triste… oigan en serio es bueno y triste)

Trata sobre como Francis, fotógrafo, llega a Inglaterra, conoce a Arthur, se instala en su casa y se enamoran en el paso de un año… Finalmente, Francis se va en Noviembre, como últimas palabras diciéndole te amo a Arthur y dejándole todas las fotografías que le había tomado, en todas sonreía…

Luego cuenta el porqué a todas esas fotos, esas sonrisas, y todo lo que fotografiaba… era lo que Francis Le hubiera gustado poseer…. Y aquí empieza el Fic

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ una carta dirigida al Cielo_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur Kirkland estaba sumido en silencio. Esa persona a la que tanto había amado, no estaba. Se encontraba solo. Solo de nuevo.

Si solo… si solo hubiera dicho "no te vayas, quédate conmigo" lo más probable es que, Francis Bonnefoy, se hubiera quedado. Porque también estaba solo.

Miro las fotografías sobre su escritorio, las vio una a una y leyó el reverso de todos, las cartas que él le había escrito. Fotografías que mostraban alegría, cariño, todas estaban tan llenas de vida… vida que él deseaba y que solo podía acercarse tomando esas fotos. Arthur suspiró profundamente, y de pronto… vio caer la carta que él mismo había escrito…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Munich, Alemania, algunos días después.

Francis, como siempre, sonriendo, optimista, y escondiendo una gran pesadumbre de su soledad, caminaba por las calles, buscaba un nuevo trabajo en aquella ciudad.

Hoy más que nunca se sentía abrumado, recordando a aquél hombre que había conocido en Inglaterra… quizá, algún día, lo volviese a ver.

Llega finalmente a su casa, tras haberse presentado en varios lugares. Pero allí hay algo que lo extraña. Una carta. Él no recibe cartas. La tomo entre sus manos, una foto: mal sacada, fuera de ángulo, tomada a un espejo y era…

No podía creerlo, leyó la nota escrita allí, la tinta estaba algo borrosa, los colores debilitados… parecía haber sido mojada.

_"¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues siendo el mismo? ¿Te has acostumbrado un poco a ese lugar?_

_Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que nos conocemos. _

_Es un poco vergonzoso el no saber escribir cartas…_

_También lo es que esta sea la primera que te escribo, y tú tantas a__ mí._

_De hecho, es la segunda que te escribo. Pero la primera que te envío. Mi primer carta te quería decir adiós… pero termino diciéndote te amo._

_¿Estúpido verdad?_

_Pero te amo. Te amo y te necesito. Y estoy llorando. ¿Una verdadera estupidez no?_

_¿Vas a reírte? ¿O vas a llorar conmigo?_

_No creo. _

_Desapareciste sin siquiera decir adiós. _

_Me dejaste atrás, soy como un proyecto roto._

_¿Recuerdas tus fotografías? Aun tengo todas. Están exponiendo incesantemente a ese egoísta y siempre terco tratando de verse fuerte; pero aún así es amable y sensible... Espera, soy yo._

_¿Ves la que te envié? Soy yo también. El día en que te fuiste. La saque solo para ti._

_A ti, a quien no puedo olvidar._

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Termino de leer la carta. Su expresión era indescifrablemente triste. La dejó en silencio sobre la mesa y miro la fotografía por unos minutos… Solo hasta que un sonido punzante le quitó su atención. El teléfono sonaba, taladrándole la cabeza. Lo tomó y limpió unas lágrimas que solo recién se daba cuenta que tenia. Oyó una voz demasiado conocida…

_"¿En dónde mierda estás, rana?" _Guardo silencio. Eso simplemente, no era posible _"No me hagas repetirlo. Dime donde vives. Iré ya mismo" _Pero si era verdad… Aun así, su voz no existía y no respondía "¡_Mierda Francis! Respóndeme" _Esa voz, también estaba ahogada en su propia tristeza_ "¡Ahora mismo! ¡No me hagas saber que gaste todo mi dinero solo para no encontrarte!"_

En algún lugar, en una calle desconocida totalmente para él, con un abrigo pesado, con los ojos cansados, algo hinchados en el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Había tomado todo su dinero, había tomado el pasaje de lo más barato que lo llevara a Alemania, con solo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos. Como, sabía, había hecho Francis para llegar a Inglaterra. Pero su objetivo no era solo alejarse de todo… su objetivo era _recuperar_ su todo. Escuchó una dirección, y nada más hizo falta para que recuperara fuerzas, para que ese temblor por el llanto desapareciera y se pusiera a correr. Sin saber realmente a donde iba, no conocía aquel lugar. Pero eso le bastaba… Esta vez… no le dejaría simplemente irse.

Y Francis, estaba decidido, a que esta vez, no solo vería ese amor en sus fotografías… lo viviría…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos y cosillas: <strong>Bueenooo primero: GRACIAS YUME BETAREADER.

GRACIAS HIT, CREADORA DEL PROYECTO SID -JUNTO A MI- Y GRACIAS A SID POR CREAR UNA CANCION TAN ACORDE A LA BELLEZA (Palabras de HiT)

Esto va dedicado tanto a HiT, que me insistió con esto, como a mami Midna, mon angleterre=3 ¡espero que les guste el Fic !

_Antes de irme dire que Este fic es parte del proyecto SID (Una serie de Fics con sus canciones) Y está inspirado en Kara no Binsen, Sora he no tegami (Un sobre Vacío, una carta dirigida al Cielo) (Oigan esa canción, es genial) _

_¡Y muchas gracias a ti por leer esto! ¡Los reviews hacen a la autora feliz!... Feliz 8/4, feliz día FrUK  
><em>

_-Proyecto SID 2011-Sakura-_


End file.
